A Nightmare before A Wedding
by obsessedchickMCR
Summary: When Victor and Emily visit Halloween Town they face some problems. Jack and Sally face problems with the citizens, and both couples face trouble when disaster strikes. I suck at summaries, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

These are Tim Burton's characters, not mine. The only ones I own are the made-up ones you have never heard of before.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I don't like author's notes, so if they are here they are important, so read them! I change between characters a lot during this, it is marked with ******. For the purpose of this story, Victor and Emily are together, with Victor being still alive (For now at least I think). I think they make a cute couple, and I don't know if Victoria while make an appearance or not. Please review and enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE

I don't know what to make of Emily's behavior. She is extremely worked up, throwing things in bags and muttering words to herself. "VICTOR!" she suddenly screams, "Have you even started packing yet?! We are leaving in an hour!" So apparently she is worked up about our trip. We are going to Halloween Town, where I will meet Jack (The Pumpkin King) and Sally, his wife. Emily and Jack are old friends, and they wanted to let little Edward and Holly become friends. Oh, that's what I forgot! Edward (our son) is now three. Holly would be around the same age, I assume, and I have forgotten to pack for him. I can already feel that this trip will be a disaster.

The citizens of Halloween Town are worried about Jack. They haven't seen him this worked up since the Christmas disaster, and I tried to warn him then too. They aren't even trying to hide their worry, but truly it is nothing. He just wants Emily, Victor and Edward to be as comfortable as possible during their stay, but I can feel that something is going to go wrong. We shouldn't be letting a human come here, to Halloween Town! It is a disaster in itself! No one will listen to me of course, saying it's just nerves for seeing a human for the first time, but I know it isn't. The last time I had this feeling, Santa and I almost ended up being nothing more than a pile of ashes, and I thought Jack would believe me now, even if it was just for the sake of making me happy.  
He has too much pressure placed on him! It is just 20 days until Halloween, and Emily has decided to stay for the celebrations. He now has to go over the plans for the celebrations and make sure they are completely up to scratch, whilst hosting for guests in this dangerous town (Well, for humans anyway) and on top of this, he has a family to care for! I don't understand how he manages to stay sane.

I watch as Victor starts packing. 'It's about time,' I think to myself, as now it is only 45minutes until we set off. Edward is still sleeping, so hopefully he will sleep the whole way through the journey. I am worried, although Victor cannot see it. Halloween Town is a lovely place, but only if the citizens accept you. They usually are quite friendly, if you steer clear of some, but to a human? I don't know how they will react.  
Victor is quite oblivious to all this, having only been around your average everyday skeleton, but all this is still quite new to him. He has adjusted well, considering the circumstances, but this will be the first time he has met a skeleton like Jack. He is no ordinary skeleton; anyone can see that simply by looking at him. But Victor will be walking into all this, completely unprepared and unaware. I just couldn't bare it if anything were to happen to him.

Sally watches me as I bustle around the house, making all the necessary preparations for our guests. I whirl around and grab her into an embrace. "Stop worrying my dear Sally, nothing could _possibly _go wrong!"  
"But that's just it Jack, we are completely unprepared for anything that could go wrong! Victor is a _human _Jack, how are the citizens going to react?" Aha! She _was_ worried about Victor!  
"Sally my dear, Victor will be fine! He is a perfect young gentleman, and he and Emily have already made plans for the future concerning his..._ condition_."  
"Jack, it is NOT a condition! He is simply still breathing! Blood still flows through his veins! How do you think the...the...the _vampires_ will react?" Sally had that smug look on her face that she pulls when she knows that I am stuck for an answer.  
"I will keep a close eye on him, if it will put your mind at ease," I said after a pause.  
"Thank you, Jack." I start to walk out of the room and she calls after me, "Jack? What is this surprise you are planning?"  
I turn to face her and she looks suspicious. I tap my nose, or where my nose would be, and say, "Sally my dear, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise!"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER

These are Tim Burton's characters, not mine. The only ones I own are the made-up ones you have never heard of before.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So I got bored waiting for my piano teacher, and the second chapter is up, ON THE SAME DAY AS THE FIRST WOW. Have fun, please review!

CHAPTER TWO

I watch out the window as we travel under the gates of Halloween Town. It is only now that I truly start to worry. I have heard tales of how unnatural this place is, but I shrugged it off because I live with corpses and skeletons, which isn't exactly natural either.

I'm starting to wonder if I should have come here after all, maybe I should have waited until after the wedding. Then at least I could be sure to be accepted, but now? I'm not so sure. I turn to voice my worries to Emily, but seeing her playing peek-a-boo with Edward makes me think that perhaps I am being selfish, or paranoid. Yes, that's it. It is simply nerves. I will get over it as soon as I meet some of the citizens and they don't rip my throat out. Oh dear, now I'm worrying again. Just count to ten and everything will be ok. Turning to the window I start counting. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…oh God, is that a…a _vampire?_

I watch as the face in the window of the carriage disappears from view. I thought that maybe he was reaching for something, but then I hear Emily shouting. Ah, so he must have fainted. I knew Jack shouldn't have let the WHOLE village gather at the gates, it would simply be too much for the poor man. Well, let this be a lesson to him not to over crowd his head so much that he forgets the simple details.

I start rushing towards the carriage, just in time to hear someone say "Emily, I'm quite alright; I just had a bit of a shock. I'll be fine Emily; it will just take some getting used to."

I took that it was Victor speaking, so I opened the door and prepared for the screams.

The carriage door opened, and Victor turned to the one who opened it, his face growing even paler. "Sally!" I shouted, a bit too loud as it started Edward and Victor, "How are you!" I pulled her into an embrace as I leap out of the carriage.

"Emily!" She said, hugging me back, "It's been far too long! Jack and Holly are waiting for you back home, they felt that the presence of two more would be…unsettling." She bent around me and reached out her hand. "And you must be Victor? I am Sally Skeleton, Jack's wife."

Thankfully, he juggled Edward to the opposite arm and shook her hand. "The pleasure is mine, Mrs Sally."

"May I?" Sally asked, indicating to Edward, whom Victor was still clinging to like a life ring. He looked as if he was going to faint again, but he nodded and mumbled "Of course," as he passed Edward over. I gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand, knowing that this was a hard time for him.

Sally hugged Edward close, and laughed as he pulled a thread in her arm loose. Passing him back to a still shaking Victor, she pulled a needle from behind her hair and some thread from her pocket. "If you will follow me…" She paused to break the thread, "I will bring you to Jack."


End file.
